


Karaoke

by cuv444



Series: family bonding [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, no tags bc i give up on tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuv444/pseuds/cuv444
Summary: listen- the only thing I have to say is Kyle and Mallory sing since you've been gone.
Relationships: Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: family bonding [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> I RECOMMEND U TO LISTEN TO THE SONGS BEFORE READING. this might be the most cringe thing I've ever written...and that's kinda hard to top soooo...
> 
> I DONT KNOW HOW TO USE ITALICS SO THIS WILL SUCK. also published on Wattpad (with italics so I recommend u just read it on Wattpad.)

The whole coven decided to go out for dinner on Friday, Cordelia was celebrating a successful switch from summer to fall and decided they could have some fun.

After their fancy dinner, they started to walk back to the car. On the way back, Madison and Mallory saw a large neon sign that said karaoke In flashing lights. They both turned around to stop Cordelia.

Cordelia saw what they were gazing at, "no," she said before they had the chance to say anything.

"Please! It's still early and didn't you say we could have fun?" Mallory begged.

Misty walked up behind her Wife and put her hand on her shoulder, "let them have fun" Misty said.

Cordelia sighed, she couldn't deny her wife and she knew they wouldn't stop asking, so she gave in. "Alright, fine" she replied and opened the door to the karaoke place.

Madison walked up to the counter and ordered an hour for the room, The man at the counter gave them a key and they went down the long hallway into a room.

The room was dimmed with a red carpet, a table and 3 couches. There was also a small stage with the TV and speakers on it. Everyone sat down on the couch.

"Now what?" Kyle asked and sat down on one of the couches.

"Now," Mallory said while grabbing one of the microphones. "We sing"

"Oh, can I go first then?" Kyle asked and stood up, Mallory gave him the microphone and sat down next to her girlfriend.

"You don't even listen to music," Madison shouted at him from the couch.

"I listen to music," Kyle said back and flipped through the songs until he found one that he knew.

"Oh my god," Cordelia sighed when she saw the song Kyle picked.

The lyrics and the backing track to Since You've Been gone by Kelly Clarkson started to play.

Madison laughed in amusement, "holy shit, this is gonna be terrible" she grinned.

Kyle gave a thumbs up to Mallory, she was the reason he knew this song. when Mallory was driving with Kyle, the song played, and let's just say...they almost crashed.

The lyrics started, "Here's the thing, we started out friends. It was cool but it was all pretended," kyle sang. it wasn't terrible, but it certainly wasn't good.

Cordelia just watched with a blank face, "I could be home right now," she thought to herself but tried to hype Kyle up along with misty.

"Yeah, yeah. since you been gone,"

Kyle stood there, he was a little nervous but that changed once the build-up started. the chorus overtook him.

"But since you've been gone, I can breathe for the first time," Kyle almost yelled.

"Jesus," Queenie whispered, everyone was taken back from this.

Kyle was somewhat trying to dance while everyone watched. Madison was laughing into Zoe's shoulder while Zoe tried her hardest not to laugh, Queenie, Misty, Coco, Mallory were hyped up, and Cordelia had the facial expression of watching a 20-year-old man dancing and singing.

the 2nd verse came and Kyle motioned Mallory to hop up onto the small stage, Mallory grabbed one of the mics.

"How can I put it? You put me on, I even fell for that stupid love song. Yeah, yeah, Since you've been gone," He sang first.

Mallory dramatically danced while singing the second part, "How come I'd never hear you say "I just wanna be with you"? Guess you never felt that way."

"Wooo," Coco cheered for Mallory.

"But since you been gone! I can breathe for the first time. I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah," they both sang

Soon the song was over, both Kyle and Mallory were panting while Everyone was clapping. They both high-fived and Kyle went to sit down next to Zoe, he was very happy about his performance. 

Kyle drank some water before asking, "How was I?"

Madison wiped her tears, her whole face was red and she was still laughing a little. Before she could say anything, Zoe answered his question.

"Amazing," she nodded while grinning.

Mallory took the remote and looked through the songs, when she didn't find one she liked, she pulled out her phone and connected it.

"May I ask Miss Coco St. pier Vanderbilt, to join me for this one?" Mallory asked her and put her hand out for her to grab.

Coco grabbed Mallory's hand and let her be pulled up onto the stage. "Of course," she said.

Mallory put in a song that they both knew. The title appears on the screen: "Gotta go my own way by high school musical 2"

Madison was already laughing by the time the instrumental started to play.

"You be Troy," Mallory said to Coco before singing the first verse. "I gotta say what's on my mind, Something about us doesn't seem right these days."

Coco smiled widely at her girlfriend, this was mostly a solo song so she stood at the side watching until her part came.

"I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand," Mallory sang. she was more focused on this song and actually wasn't yelling so it sounded pretty okay.

Misty was tearing up, Cordelia's face softened, queenie was smiling and even took out her phone to wave the flashlight, Kyle was yelling random WOOPS and Mallory said thank you every time he did, Madison and Zoe were mouthing the lyrics to each other.

"We might find our place in this world someday, But at least for now, I gotta go my own way," Mallory dramatically looked away from Coco and brought her closer.

"oh shit my part- What about us? What about everything we've been through?" Coco tried to sing.

Mallory took a step back, "What about trust? You know I never wanted to hurt you"

Coco went along with the dramatic dancing and walked forward to grab Mallory's hands, "And what about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you," Mallory sang and walked away from her but returned before the last chorus, "So, I've got to move on and be who I am. I just don't belong here, I hope you understand"

The lyrics repeated a few times before the end, Coco would have thought this was an actual breakup if they weren't in such a good area in their relationship. Everyone clapped, Coco walked back to her chair, Mallory bowed and followed to sit next to her.

"Did I just watch baby supreme serenade gluten bitch with a breakup song made for kids?" Madison whispered to Zoe.

Zoe nuddged her, "Not just made for kids,"

"I wanna go next," Misty said and got up from her spot next to Cordelia, and Since Cordelia was in a better mood she played the tambourine next to Misty on the stage.

Misty scrolled through the songs before stopping when she found a Fleetwood Mac song, of course, she clicked on it and Rhiannon started up. luckily she was wearing her shawl so she could spin and dance with it.

The instrumental started, "Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night And wouldn't you love to love her?" Misty sang while Cordelia hit the tambourine at times.

"All your life you've never seen A woman taken by the wind. Would you stay if she promised you heaven?"

Everyone knew the lyrics so they sang along with her. since Misty spammed this through the speakers at home, this was embedded into their heads.

During the chorus, Misty was spinning while Cordelia was nodding to the beat and singing the background vocals.

Everyone was smiling at their supreme when Misty took her shawl and put it on Cordelia, Cordelia tried her best to Spin like Misty with the shawl. Cordelia started to spin around with Misty's help, when she started getting dizzy she stopped and grabbed Misty's shoulders to gain balance. Both of them were too busy smiling like idiots at each other that they didn't notice the song stop.

Madison stood up and took their place, instead of picking a song, she hooked her phone up to the speakers. The song she decided to sing was Black Sheep by Metric.

Some beat started playing that no one has heard before, the buildup was getting louder.

"Hello again, a friend of a friend, I knew you when, Our common goal was waiting for the world to end," Madison sang, she stood at the mic stand not moving much until the guitar started to play.

The chorus started and Madison took the mic off the stand. since it was a wireless mic, she walked off the stage while singing. "Send you my love on a wire. Lift you up, every time, everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh"

She was staring at Zoe the whole time, the instrumental before the verse was a little bit longer so she walked to Zoe and sang the verse.

"Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage. Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outer space. Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend, You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick, the past again"

Madison walked back to the stage and sung the rest of the song, " It's a mechanical bull, the number one. You'll take a ride from anyone, Everyone wants a ride, pulls away, ooh, from you." she hit the last note all while looking at Zoe.

When the song was done, she sat back down next to her girlfriend, Zoe was blushing quite hard.

"Would anyone else like to go?" Cordelia asked.

everyone said no, they were a bit tired from all their performances. Everyone got up from their seats and shuffled out of the building.

"We should go back again," Mallory said to Cordelia.

"Maybe," Cordelia responded.


End file.
